Their story
by Wild N Sexy
Summary: HG/DM...HP/GW...RW/LB...PP/JFF...There's a discovery, a trip a friendship and a romance!
1. Ch1Best friends foreverOr not!

Ch.1-Best friends forever.or not  
  
It was 9:30 in the morning and 5 year old Hermione Jessica Granger got lazily out of bed. She pulled on her pink, fuzzy, bathrobe and headed down to her Kitchen for breakfast. Her mother had pancakes, eggs and bacon on the table, along with a pitcher of orange juice. The 5-year-old girl sat at the table followed by her mother.  
  
"Good morning Hermione, dear," her mother said.  
  
"Morning mum.could you pour me some juice please?" Hermione replied.  
  
"Of course," said her mother pouring the juice in to a small Winnie the Pooh cup. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Thank you.um hmm," she said and put a pancake, some bacon and some egg on her plate. Her and her mother ate quietly and when she was done Hermione asked.  
  
"Where's Dad?"  
  
"Gone to work, dear."  
  
"Oh, can I go to the park and read under the tree?"  
  
"Sure, go get dressed and remember to floss your teeth before you brush!"  
  
"Ok," Hermione got up and went back to her room. She walked to her dresser and thought. 'Hmm.it's warm out so I'll wear my blue shorts and white top that says: summer rocks!' she took out her clothes and put them on. She put her dirty pajamas in her laundry bin and went to the bathroom. She took down her strawberry tasting floss and started to floss her teeth. She then brushed and went back to her room to get her book. But instead she picked up her bead and string kit and went down the stairs, said good bye to her mum and left the house. Hermione walked across the street to the park and walked over to a big oak tree. She sat under it and opened her kit. Suddenly she heard somebody on the other side of the tree, she got up and walked around the tree to see a small boy about her age. He had sleek blonde hair, and was very cute(in her opinion).  
  
"Hello," she said.  
  
The boy looked up at her, "Oh hi!"  
  
"How come you are alone?"  
  
"I just moved here and I don't know anybody here," said the boy sadly. Then he smiled. "Will you be my friend?"  
  
"OK, what's your name?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy. What's yours?"  
  
"Hermione Granger!"  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Do you want to make a bracelet? Maybe we could make the exact same one so that it could symbolize our friendship!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"You make mine and I'll make yours." Hermione and her new friend, Draco, sat by the tree and made bracelets for about an hour than finally they both stopped and said, "Done" at the same time.  
  
"Here," Draco tied a black, yellow, red and white bracelet with orange beads on Hermione's wrist. She did the same to him. They hugged and a cold voice broke through the warm air.  
  
"Draco!" it screamed. A tall man with long blonde hair walked around to were they were. "I told you not to get mixed up with these muggles!"  
  
"Bye Hermione!" said Draco as his father pulled him of.  
  
"Bye Draco!" Hermione went back to her house and went up to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*10 Years Later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione Jessica Granger, now 15 years old, was sitting in her room, on her bed reading a muggle book and listening to the radio.All of the sudden she heard a noise outside her window. She got up walked over and pulled back the light blue curtains. 


	2. Ch2Back To The Burrow!

Ch.2-Letters and the Hogwarts Express  
  
Hermione smiled and opened the window. Pig (Ron's owl) and Hedwig (Harry's owl) came flying in. They landed on Hermione's bed and stuck out both their legs. She walked over to her bed untied both letters and read Ron's then Harry's. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Dear Hermione,  
  
How are you? Harry stayed over here almost all summer. We had loads of fun, would you like to come out? We'd love it if you did! Bill and Charlie are home as well but they are leaving tomorrow. Hope you can come!  
  
Love, Ron  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hermione picked up Harry's letter. *~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Dear Hermione,  
  
I wrote a separate letter be cause I don't want Ron to know what I'm going to tell you, ok. As Ron told you I spent most of the summer here.Well.When I got here I couldn't help but notice how much Ginny had changed. She is as tall as I am and she has long, red, fiery hair. Her eyes are beautiful, warm and caring and her smile makes me melt inside. She also likes to write poems now. Nobody but you knows about this so you can't tell any one, not even Victor Krum. When are you coming? If you are.  
  
Love Harry ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione walked over to her trunk, took out some parchment, an ink well and a quill and started to write back to harry and Ron (separately).  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I'm just fine. I think there is a train leaving for were you are at five tonight so i'll take that and I'll be there around 7:00-7:30, ok? I'm a Prefect this year too, I'm soOoOo Happy about that!  
  
Love Hermione  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* She picked up some more parchment and started to write to Harry. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Dear Harry,  
  
I'm fine. Ok so I'm not.Krum left me for some bitch he met a Quidditch camp this summer. Anyway.I'm not going to bore you with my problems. You should tell Ginny about your feelings for her. I'm sure she'll be very happy about it. I'm a Prefect this year!!!!!!  
  
Love Hermione *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* She rolled up both pieces of parchment and tied Harry's to Hedwig and Ron's to Pig. Both owls flew out of her room window and out of site. Hermione walked out of her room and down to the kitchen. "Mom?"  
  
"Yes Hermione, dear," said her mother.  
  
"Ron has just sent me a letter asking me to stay with him for the rest of the summer," Hermione said. "Could I go?"  
  
"Is he the red haired boy?"  
  
"Um hmm," she replied.  
  
"If your trunk is packed and you have everything."  
  
"My trunk is almost all packed. I have to put some of my muggle books in, some muggle clothes, my laptop, my Discman and my stereo. Oh and some CD's."  
  
"Alright, do you know when a train is leaving for there?"  
  
"Yup, at around 5:00 so I'll be at his house at around 9ish."  
  
"Alright go get ready."  
  
"Thanks mum!" Hermione ran up to her room, put everything in her trunk, shrunk it and put it in her purse. She put her purse on and ran downstairs. She hugged her mother and said. "I'm going to see if Jesse and them will walk down to the station. It was 4:30 and Hermione ran out of her house and next door to her best friend Jessica's house. She knocked on the door and it was opened right away by Jessica, who had her shoes on and every thing.  
  
"I was just coming to get you!"  
  
"Cool, let's go get Patrick, Curtis, Stephanie, Maria and Kate. You guys can walk with me to the train station."  
  
"Who is coming in?"  
  
"I'm going to visit a friend, Ron."  
  
"Oh, Hermione got a boyfriend!"  
  
"Do not! He's my friend!"  
  
"Ok, whatever you say Hermione!"  
  
"I know for a fact that he love to date me, though."  
  
"And how is that?"  
  
"He flirts with me 24/7." They walked up the lawn to Maria and Kate's house and knocked on the door. Kate and Maria both answered the door. "Do you wanna walk to the train station with us?"  
  
"Sure, are you going some were?" asked Kate.  
  
"Yes, I'm going to visit my friend, Ron."  
  
"She has a boyfriend!" said Jessica.  
  
"Oh shut up Jess, he is my friend nothing more."  
  
"I refuse to believe that," said Maria.  
  
"My god." Said Hermione. The two sisters put on their sneakers.  
  
"Is any one else coming?" asked the two together.  
  
"We could go get.Patrick and Curtis!" said Hermione.  
  
"Hey, I have no objection to that." Said Kate.  
  
"Oh yeah rub it in why don't you!" said Jessica, she liked Curtis a lot!  
  
"I don't have a prob with it either, they are really funny guys." Said Maria.  
  
"Ok." Said Jessica. They walked across the street and up another drive. Knocked on the door and two guys came out. One, Curtis, looked amazingly like Harry, except he didn't have a scar or glasses.  
  
"Hi guys!" said Hermione.  
  
"Hey," said Curtis he wrapped his arms around Kate and they kissed.  
  
"Hi," said Kate.  
  
"You wanna walk to the train station with us?" asked Hermione. "I am going to visit a friend."  
  
"Sure, Who are you going to see?" asked Patrick.  
  
"My friend Ron."  
  
"Ohhhh.Hermione got a boyfriend guys!" said Curtis. Every one except Hermione laughed.  
  
"That is exactly what I said," said Jessica.  
  
"Cool," said Patrick.  
  
"Come on guys the train leaves at 5:00, it's 4:50." Said Hermione.  
  
"OK," said everybody. They walked the rest of the way in silence and when they got there Hermione bought her ticket and went on to the platform. She and her friends said their good byes and Hermione got on the train. She walked along the tiny hall as the train started to move and then found a compartment with one person in it. She slid open the door and there was an old man sitting in the corner. He looked oddly like Dumbledore but Hermione shook the thought out of her head.  
  
"Um.Could I sit in here?" she asked.  
  
"Of course, Mrs. Granger" came the voice of none other than Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh, hello Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Mrs. Granger," he replied. "How was your summer?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Where are you headed off to now?"  
  
"Oh.um Ron's."  
  
"Ahh." A lady with a trolley came by and Hermione bought some coffee. The rest of the trip passed in silence. Hermione read a book called Chicken soup for the teenage soul: on love and friendship and Dumbledore sat and looked out the window. It was about 8:40, the train slowed to a stop and Hermione bid Dumbledore goodbye and left. She decided to walk to Ron's and so she did. It was now 9:30 and Hermione knocked on Ron's door and walked in to the kitchen. There was the sound of footsteps on the stairs and 3 people came running into the kitchen. One, Ron, stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Hermione mouth open wide, but the other two, Ginny and Harry, enveloped her in hugs.  
  
"Hi, Ron, Ginny, Harry!" said Hermione.  
  
"How are you?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Good," she replied.  
  
"So what happened with Krum?" asked harry when they were all sitting around the table.  
  
"What did he do Hermione?" asked Ron confused.  
  
"Oh right I forgot to tell you, He broke up with me for a bitch he met at Quidditch camp. He says she is soOoOo beautiful and that it wasn't working with us. But it was! We were perfectly fine and happy!" she screamed the last part and started to cry. She was really depressed but tried to act happy all the time since it happened.  
  
"Shhhh." said Harry hugging her and letting her cry into his shoulder. "It'll be ok."  
  
"No *sob* it *sob* won't!" she sobbed. "I was so sure *sob* we'd be together *sob* forever! Well *sob* maybe not *sob* forever *sob* but you *sob* know what *sob* I mean."  
  
"Hey, you'll find somebody new," said Harry to try to comfort her.  
  
"But I don't want *sob* anyone else!"  
  
"I know, but I do know you'll be ok and fall for someone else.and if they don't fall for you they need glasses." Said Ginny. The only person that was staring at Hermione was Ron, he had just fallen in love with her all over again.  
  
"Come on, do you wanna put your stuff in my room?" asked Ginny.  
  
"She is sleeping in my room!" said Ron.  
  
"She is sleeping in my room, Ron!" said Ginny.  
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
"Uh huh!"  
  
"Nun uh!"  
  
"Uh huh!"  
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
"Why don't we let Hermione pick were she wants to sleep?" asked Harry.  
  
"Fine," said Ron.  
  
"Ok," said Ginny looking at Hermione.  
  
Hermione let go of Harry and took Ginny by the wrist and dragged her up the stairs. They walked into Ginny's room and Hermione plopped down on her bed. A hot tear dripped from her eye.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Hermione." Said Ginny.  
  
"It's not your fault." Said Hermione, silent tears running down her already tear stained cheeks. "Stupid git Krum! He is such a jerk!"  
  
"I know, he didn't deserve you. You are a wonderful person, Hermione. You shouldn't let some ass of a guy get you down."  
  
"I know, but I loved him so much and it was all so perfect. I never told anyone this, not even Harry or Ron but last year he used to sneak into Hogwarts every Friday night after everyone was asleep to see me. And we used to cuddle on a couch in the Gryffindor common room and watch the fire and I was so happy. Argggg!"  
  
"Hey, if he broke up with you the idiot doesn't know what he's missing." Hermione nodded her head as if to say yes but inside she felt like the pieces of her heart were in all the deferent continents of the world and she would never be able to find them again, she wanted to just lie there, shrivel up and die. But she knew it wouldn't happen but she also knew she would probably never get over this.  
  
"To perfect to be true," Hermione said. Hermione took her trunk out of her purse and laid it on the floor. She took out her wand and returned it to normal size. "Thanx Gin." Hermione opened her trunk and took out her laptop. She turned it on and Ginny asked.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's a laptop computer." Hermione replied. "I'm going to get on MSN and see who's on ok?"  
  
"MSN?"  
  
"Oh, you add people by their e-mails and you can talk to them if they're signed on."  
  
"Oh, dad explained e-mails and stuff like that to us the other day at breakfast, lunch and supper."  
  
Beep! "Oh Jessica's on!" Ginny watched as Hermione had a conversation with her friend.  
  
(*)~*!Mione!*~(*) has logged on.  
  
~*!God created men 1st!*~*!Cuz you always make a ruff draft be 4 a masterpeice!*~ has logged on.(A/N: i'm gonna call her GCMFCYAMARDBAM)  
  
(*)~*!Mione!*~(*): Hey what's up?  
  
GCMFCYAMARDBAM: Hey! Nothing much you?  
  
(*)~*!Mione!*~(*): same  
  
GCMFCYAMARDBAM: oh I got to go my mom wants me to get off  
  
(*)~*!Mione!*~(*): ok bye talk to you later on, love's ya like a sis!  
  
GCMFCYAMARDBAM: bye love's ya like a sis too!  
  
Hermione logged off and put the laptop back in her trunk.  
  
"What's that thing?" Ginny asked pointing at Hermione's Discman.  
  
"That's a Discman, you put CD's in it and they play music. Here." Hermione got up and took the Discman out of her trunk. She put the headphones on Ginny's ears. "It's Destiny's child." Ginny listened to the first song and Hermione laughed at the look on her face. "It's not that amazing. You look like Harry just asked you to marry him out of the blue!"  
  
"Yeah that would be pretty amazing. If that ever happened I would pinch myself to see if I was awake."  
  
"I don't doubt that for a minute."  
  
"I know you don't!"  
  
"Good, Let's go see what the guys are doing." They went down to the living room and Harry, Ron, Fred and George were sitting there talking about Quidditch.  
  
"Don't you ever get bored of that?" asked Ginny.  
  
"No," said George.  
  
"Do you guys have any pranks planned for the year ahead?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Not yet, but we'll figure some stuff out!" said Fred. Hermione grinned evilly.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Harry.  
  
"I don't even think I want to know!" said Ron.  
  
"That's for me and Ginny to know and you guy's to find out!" Still smiling Hermione got up and dragged Ginny back up to her room and closed the door. She put a silencing charm on it just in case. "We sooooo have to play a prank on the school!!!"  
  
"What?" said Ginny.  
  
"It'll be fun! You Lav, Parvarti, Padma, and me!" said Hermione.  
  
"Why would you want to do that?"  
  
"F, U, N, Ginny, fun!"  
  
"Ok, but what if we get caught?"  
  
"Ginny, what are you? A guy? Well, I'm a girl! Girls don't get caught!!! Duh!"  
  
"I'm a girl too!!! So what are we gonna do?"  
  
"I dunno, think! It has to beat Fred and George though."  
  
"Boys! Go to bed! Ginny, Hermione, lights out dears!" called Mrs. Weasley, it could be heard all over the house. The girls put on their pajamas and got in bed.  
Chapter 3- 


	3. Ch3The Hogwarts Express

Ch.3-The Hogwarts Express  
  
The last two weeks of break went too fast for anyone's liking, even Hermione's. Soon it was the night before they returned to Hogwarts. Every one was checking their trunks to see if they had everything. Hermione had all her things there, her Quidditch magazine was in her trunk with everything else. Hermione closed her trunk and she and Ginny walked out of Ginnys room and up to Ron's.  
  
"All packed?" Ginny asked Ron and Harry.  
  
"Yup, what about you girls?" asked Harry.  
  
Hermione flashed Harry a smile that clearly signaled 'When are you going to tell her?' and Harry flashed back a smile that said 'Later'. "All packed. Harry could I borrow your Fire Bolt?" The two boys and Ginny looked at Hermione like she had three heads. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Are you crazy?" asked Ron. "You can't fly for beans Hermione."  
  
"I need it in one piece when you give it back, ok?" asked Harry.  
  
"You guys are so mean!" said Hermione and she took the broom Harry held in his hands. "If you want me I'll be in the back yard!"  
  
"I wanna see this!" said Ron. "You guys coming?"  
  
"Yup," said Ginny and Harry together. They all walked out to the back yard and Hermione mounted Harry's broom. She rose steadily in the air and did a couple of flips. Ron and Harry's mouths fell open and Ginny said.  
  
"Go Hermione!" she flew a couple laps around the yard and then dove for the ground so fast that Ron ran to where she was headed thinking she was going to crash. But she didn't, when the tip of the Fire Bolt was about two inches away from the ground she pulled up and stuck her toung out at Ron. She dismounted the broom and handed it to Harry.  
  
"I'm going to bed, I am so tired!" she said and walked into the house, up the stairs and into Ginnys room. She yawned and put on her pajamas. She hopped in bed and was just about to fall asleep when Ginny came into the room. "Night Gin."  
  
"Night Mione." Ginny put on her pajamas and got in bed. Both girls fell asleep right away. Hermione dreamed of joining the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Ginny dreamed of marrying Harry and starting a family with him. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* On the train Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny sat in a compartment together. They already had their robes on and Hermione's prefect badge was clearly the shiniest thing in the room. They had all been talking about Quidditch when the compartment door opened to reveal Draco Malfoy standing there, also with a prefect badge.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Harry.  
  
"Ready to play nice for a year Granger?" asked Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hermione looked up and noticed the badge. "Shit! Now I have to live with the biggest git in the world for a year! Uggg to me!"  
  
"Uggg to you? Yeah right!" said Draco. "You should be happy to have to live with a pureblood, Granger. Me, on the other hand, I am disgusted to have to live with a filthy mudblood!"  
  
"Ron! Don't waste your breath on a little git like him," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh, I'm only a little got am I?" asked Draco putting on a, visibly fake, happy face.  
  
"No, you are by far the biggest!" said Ginny.  
  
"Thank you!" said Draco in an I don't actually mean it voice. "Granger, get your ass into the prefect compartment or-"  
  
Hermione winked at Ginny. "Or what?" she put on a smirk to match Draco's.  
  
"Or I'll have to make you!"  
  
"Ah, I'd like to see you try!" said Hermione.  
  
"Oh, just get your ass into the damn compartment!"  
  
"As you wish!" Hermione brushed past him and Ginny stood up. Before Draco could turn to leave, Ginnys hand was in the air and he felt a tingling sensation in his cheek.  
  
"I just had the urge!" she said as she sat down. Draco glared at her and left. He caught up with Hermione about two compartment doors away, leaning against the wall, laughing her head off.  
  
"That bitch slapped me!"  
  
"Funny what a wink can do isn't it?" said Hermione.  
  
"What the hell are you on about?"  
  
"She caught on fast."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ah, girl communication! The movement of a finger could mean something!" They walked into the prefect compartment to see Padma Patil and Justin Finch-Fletchey sitting on opposite seats. "Padma, Oh my god! How come you didn't tell me you were going to be a prefect?" Padma stood and hugged Hermione and the both sat down.  
  
"Oh my god! I totally forgot! I am so sorry!" said Padma.  
  
"Oh I've missed you so much!" said Hermione.  
  
"Since when did you people know each other?" asked Draco.  
  
"Since when was it your bizness?" asked Padma.  
  
"Oh, since maybe 3rd year was it?" said Hermione.  
  
"No, i think it was 4th year," said Padma.  
  
"Right," said Hermione.  
  
"Blah blah blah blah blah!" said Draco in an amazingly girly voice. Hermione whispered something in Padma's ear and the two girls cracked up laughing.  
  
"You really think so?" Padma asked Hermione.  
  
"Definitely!" squeaked Hermione. "Grow out the hair a bit, bye bye gel, add make-up, add girl clothes and.Voila!"  
  
"The perfect girl!" said Padma.  
  
"Just imagine, bad ass Slytherin king. A girl!" said Hermione.  
  
"I am not and never well be a girl!" said Draco.  
  
"Right!" said Justin. "That's just what you want us to think!"  
  
"Three against one, no fair!" said Draco. "Oh, think so? Get used to it!" said Padma.  
  
"By the way, does your father still think Dumbledore is a mudblood-loving, crazy old bat?" asked Hermione.  
  
"How did you know that?" asked Draco.  
  
"I believe it was 4th year on the Hogwarts Express, and if you actually did go to Durmstrang a lot of people would have been happy you were gone, me for one, I'd party till i fell asleep!" said Hermione. Padma whispered something in her ear. "You think so?"  
  
"Definitely!" said Padma. Hermione muttered something but the boy's didn't hear her. She didn't want them to.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Hogsmeade Station*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The four prefects stepped off the train, one after the other and ran like mad to a carriage. It was raining harder, and there was more thunder and lightning, than ever before.  
  
"Holy shit!" said Draco when they were safely in the carriage. "That is the most rain I've ever seen in my life!"  
  
"Me too, I'm soo cold," said Padma shivering.  
  
"Come here," said Justin taking Padma's hand. "I'll warm you up."  
  
"Thanks, love," said Padma sitting on Justin's lap.  
  
"Too much love over here!" said Draco squishing himself into the corner of Hermione's side of the compartment, as far away from Hermione as possible, she was a mublood after all.  
  
"You are so childish! I don't bite and I sure as hell don't have some deadly disease that can be passed around!" said Hermione; she was so fed up with him. "I'm so fed up with the way you act around me, and next time you call me a mudblood. oh, you're gonna get it!"  
  
'Stupid mudblood bitch' Draco muttered, thinking she couldn't hear him.  
  
"If you don't think I heard that, you are so wrong!" Hermione held up her hand and slapped him across the face. He winced with pain and covered his cheek with his hand. Hermione pulled her knees up to her chest, leaned her head forward and burst out in sobs, he didn't know how much it hurt. Padma jumped up from Justin's lap and rushed over to comfort Hermione. Draco stood, took out his wand and pointed it at Hermione. He was about to kill her, but he stopped. Not because there were two other people in the carriage, he could have killed them to, but because of her tears/sobs. There was something about her tears that made him stop, he didn't know why though. Every other time he had seen a girl cry, it was usually because of him, it didn't affect him at all. Draco sunk to the floor, dropped his wand and laid his head in his hands. Justin was sitting on the edge of his seat, mouth opened in shock. He took out his wand as Hermione looked up, she had stopped crying, he cleared her face of all signs that she was crying. The carriage stopped, they all got out of it and ran to the big oak front doors of the castle. They walked into the great hall in silence and sat at the prefect table. They watched the sorting ceremony and ate quietly. Dumbledore shooed all the students out of the hall except the four prefects.  
  
"Now, this year there will be a trip for the 6th years," he said. "You will need to make groups of four students, one from each house, pick ten places for the groups to go at different times, rent rooms in hotels, make lists of supplies for the ten places and pack bags with the things I bring up later on. You will also have to make portkeys and bewitch everybody's trunk to go to the next place you are to go."  
  
"Ok," said Padma and Hermione.  
  
"Where is the prefect thing?" asked Justin and Draco.  
  
"Follow me," said Dumbledore. They walked out of the great hall and Draco said.  
  
"Granger, could I have a word?"  
  
"Sure," she looked at Dumbledore, Padma and Justin. "We'll catch up." They watched the three turn the corner and Hermione looked back at Draco. "Now, what do you want?"  
  
"I would like to challenge you to a duel."  
  
"Can I take off my robes so I can move?"  
  
"Fine!" She took off her robes and took out her wand. Draco's mouth dropped open. 'Who knew a mudblood could be so hot?' he thought, 'No she is not hot, she is a mudblood bitch.' She was wearing a short, black skirt, a blood red tank top and high heel, black shoes. She also had her belly button pierced.  
  
"You like what you see?" asked Hermione. She walked closer to him. 'Oh, this is gonna be fun' she thought. Draco stood there with his mouth open. She leaned in to him a bit and whispered in his ear, "you wish!" wand and robes in hand Hermione turned on her heel and walked out of sight around the corner. When she turned she noticed Padma was sitting on the floor, trying, with no success, to stifle a laugh. Hermione smiled and Padma led the way to the prefect common room. They got to a portrait and Padma stopped. The portrait was of all the prefects in a big pasture, having a picnic and to Hermione's dislike, portrait Draco was snogging portrait Hermione. Padma said, "Préfet uni," and the portrait swung open to reveal a room half the size of the great hall. There was a big fireplace at one end with a couch for each house with a blanket draped over the back of each one, crowded around it. In the middle of the room there were a bunch of tables, chairs and couches for doing homework. At the other end of the room, there were four tall portraits, each on held one of the founders and opposite the door where Hermione was standing, she could see four staircases with each of their names over them and doors at the top. The farthest to the right was Justin's room, then Padma's, then hers and then Draco's. She gave Padma a hug goodnight just as Draco walked in. Hermione smirked at him called G'night to Justin, he called G'night back and she went up to her room. It was big too but not as big as the common room. There was a queen sized 4poster bed in the middle of the room with a small wooden table by the side, to her right there was a huge wardrobe and a desk with two shelves over it. To her left there were two doors, one led to a big bathroom with a Jacuzzi and a shower, the other led to a walk in closet. Hermione opened her trunk put her laptop on the desk and put her stereo on the shelf. She put up all her pictures on the walls, put her clothes in her wardrobe and closet and put on her pajama's (a blue tank top that declared her a Bad Ass Chick and a pair of Harry's old boxers she had stolen the previous year). She took out her book, Chicken Soup For The Teenage Soul, On Love And Friendship, got in bed and stated to read. About an hour later she was done reading her book and fast asleep dreaming of joining the Gryffindor Quidditch house team. 


	4. Ch4The Bracelets!

Ch.1-The Bracelets  
  
Hermione woke up at 8:15 to the sound of Padma screaming at her from the other side of her locked door. "We're going to be late, Hermione! We have to be there at 9:00! You have to wake Draco!"  
  
"I'm getting a shower first! Ok?" Hermione screamed back.  
  
"Fine! Hurry up!" said Padma.  
  
"I will!" Hermione replied as she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She started a hot shower and got in, washed her hair and body and shaved her legs. She got out, got dressed, dried her hair and put it up with two strands of her, now long, bangs. She ran down her stairs and up Draco's. "Draco!" she screamed through the unlocked door. "Get you lame ass out of bed!"  
  
"Just five more minutes?" he moaned.  
  
"Get your ass out of your bed now or I'll come in and take it out!" she yelled back.  
  
"But I'm too lazy to get up!" he moaned. Hermione opened the door ran in and pushed him off the side of the bed.  
  
"If anyone deserves sleep here it's me and Padma! Now, Get dressed!" Hermione then noticed the bracelet on Draco's bedside table. "Oh my god!"  
  
"What?" asked Draco sitting up on the floor, he saw that Hermione was looking at his bracelet. "What's wrong with the bracelet?"  
  
"Where did you get it?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Um, some muggle girl made it for me."  
  
"That muggle girl was me, Draco, I made that bracelet when I was five years old!" she said and she pulled an identical one out of her pocket. "Which means that you made this one."  
  
Draco looked at her in disbelief. "Yeah right, I watched the girl make it and besides she had red hair."  
  
"I had red hair when I was five, it changed when I was about eight. I remember almost exactly what happened to. It was in the summer and I was making a bracelet under my favorite tree at the park across the street from my house. I heard some one on the other side of it, the tree, and it was you and I asked you if you wanted to make a bracelet and you did."  
  
"Weird."  
  
"Yeah, creepy." Said Hermione. "Well get dressed in the bathroom and we'll go down to breakfast with Padma and Justin, who is probably ready." Draco went in to the bathroom with his robes, put them on and came back out. He and Hermione left his room and went down to the common room were Padma and Justin were waiting.  
  
"Took you long enough!" said Padma.  
  
"What were you to snogging or something?" said Justin.  
  
"For your information I wouldn't kiss a mudblood if my life depended op it!" said Draco.  
  
"Thank you so damn much, Malfoy! You've just brightened my day." Said Hermione.  
  
"You are most certainly welcome!" said Draco.  
  
"Quite the contrary actually, you are a self centered bastard, Malfoy! Remember our little talk in the entrance hall, will you? Oh, and the bracelets. Think about what you could have had, then you can tell me I'm welcome!" said Hermione and she, Padma and Justin left Draco standing there staring after Hermione as she made her way out of the common room and down to the Great Hall. 'What the hell was she on about?' thought Draco, 'What I could have had?' he walked out of the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall to see that the other three prefects, along with the rest of the school, were already eating. He walked up to the prefect table, sat down at the end of the table by Justin and ate quietly. 


	5. Ch5Preparations and Potions

Crazy_Sexy_Cool_Gurl: Sorry for not updating in a while! I was grounded! That sucks a lot! Anyway! Here's chapter 5!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch.5-Preparations and Potions  
  
For the next two weeks Hermione spent her time with Padma, Justin, Harry, Ron, Ginny and the twins. They were getting along very well, Hermione had only had one little fight with Ron for TWO whole weeks. Since The 'Incident' as Hermione liked to call it, they had had three Hogsmeade visits and had called a meeting with the 6th years and told them about the trip. They had yet to figure out the groups and everything else though. They were leaving for the trip on October 4th, they would be spending a week in each place and they would come back on The 13th of December.  
  
It was a warm day towards the end of September when Draco decided to talk to Hermione about, as he called it, the 'What he could have had' thing. He looked for her practically everywhere in the castle but he couldn't find her. She wasn't in the library, Great Hall, her room, the prefect common room or the Gryffindor common room. He checked the grounds twice but no Hermione. He finally gave up and went back to the common room to wait for her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione sat alone on the broken bed in the room of the shrieking shack where Harry had first found out that Sirius was his godfather, looking at the passage that led to the exit in witch the Womping Willow was planted. 'Why did Draco have to be such a pompous, self-centered bastard? He was such a prick, not to mention a huge git!' she thought, 'but he is pretty hot.' Not that anyone would ever know she thought that. Hermione started to sing a song called I'm just a kid by Simple plan. It was her favorite song.  
  
"Woke up it was seven Waited till eleven Just to figure out that No one would call I think I've got a lot of friends But I don't hear from them What's another night all alone? When you're spending everyday on your own And here it goes.  
  
I'm just a kid And life is a nightmare I'm just a kid I know that it's not fair Nobody cares Cuz I'm alone And the world is Having more fun than me Tonight-" All of the sudden she heard footsteps coming down throug the tunnel. "Oh, hi Hermione," it was Harry, he looked like he needed to be alone.  
  
"I'll go, you look like you want to be alone," she said.  
  
"That's the last thing I want, I need some one to talk to about Ginny."  
  
"Ok come sit down," Hermione pulled her knees up to her chest to make room for Harry. He walked over, sat down cross-legged opposite Hermione. "So, what happened with Gin?"  
  
"I don't know exactly, but she was like flirting with me and I kinda flirted back and now I think she knows I like her." He said.  
  
"Well my guess would be that she'll tell me that she is so happy cuz the guy she's liked since she first met him liked her back now. She'll say it's the best thing that's ever happened to her and start doing some kind of happy dance." Said Hermione simply, then she started to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Harry.  
  
"I just pictured Ginny in my room doing a happy dance and saying, 'He likes me! He likes me! Harry likes me!'."  
  
"How did you know she likes me?"  
  
"We tell our friends everything, Harry. It's a little thing we girls like to call 'Girl Talk'."  
  
"Um, OK." Said Harry. "I would ask her out but-"  
  
He was cut off by Hermione, "But it's totally wrong to date your best friends sis?"  
  
"Exactly, so, how come you're down here?" he asked.  
  
"I needed peace and quiet to think about the 'incident' and-" this time she was cut off by Harry.  
  
"Victor?" he said carefully.  
  
"Yes!" Hermione burst out in sobs.  
  
"Hey, we've been over this a million times, Hermione. You know damn well he didn't deserve you." Harry said, putting his arms around her while she cried. Hermione stopped crying about fifteen minutes later and she looked up into Harry's bright green eyes, he looked back into her dark brown one's. Hermione leaned back into Harry, but this time she didn't start to cry, she kissed him softly on the lips. Harry thought she tasted like vanilla. Hermione pulled back and smiled.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Harry.  
  
"That was my thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For always being there for me and for helping me feel better every time I cried because of Viktor."  
  
"What are friends for?" Hermione hugged him tightly and whispered, "Thanx," in his ear. She got up and walked out of sight through the tunnel. She walked for about five minutes, climbed out of the tunnel and walked out of the shadow of the Womping Willow tree into the September sun. Walking towards the lake Hermione started to sing another song that fitted her feelings perfectly. It was Emotions by Destiny's Child.  
  
"It's over and done, But the heartache lives on inside. And who is the one you're clinging to instead of me tonight  
  
And were are you now, Now that I need you Tears on my pillow Were ever you go I cry me a river, That leads to your ocean You'll never see me fall apart  
  
In the words of a broken heart It's just emotions Taking me over Caught up in sorrow Lost in a song But if you don't come back Come home to me darling Don't you know There's nobo-" She cut off. 'There is someone else," she thought. By that time she was nearly at the lake but she turned and headed for the castle instead, it was almost dark. She walked through the big oak front doors into the entrance hall and strait around the corner towards the prefect common room. She stopped in front of the portrait, and again portrait Draco was snogging portrait Hermione. Hermione looked at it in disgust and said, "Préfet uni." The portrait swung open to reveal Draco asleep on his couch. Hermione walked over to the couch and started to tickle him. He sat up and opened his eyes in fright. "BOO!" said Hermione.  
  
"Shit Hermione, you know one of these days you're gonna give me a heart attack!" said Draco.  
  
"And I intend to," she said walking over to her couch, sitting down and starting to read Hogwarts: A History for the millionth time, it was there because she had been reading it earlier that morning.  
  
"Hermione, what did you mean when you told me to think about what I could have had?" asked Draco.  
  
"You could have had my friendship. I'm not one to hold Grudges and I pitied you." She said.  
  
"You, pitied, me?" he asked.  
  
"I know for a fact your father treats you like crap, I know you don't have any real true friends and I know that you treat other people like crap because it's the way you were brought up."  
  
"And you know this how?"  
  
"Can you keep a secret?"  
  
"Yes," said Draco lazily, he wasn't planning on keeping any secrets at the moment.  
  
"So can I!"  
  
"Oh, come on, Hermione! How did you know it?"  
  
"It's called a brain, something cold hearted bastards don't have!" she got up walked up to her room, slammed the door shut behind her and got on her computer.  
  
(*)~*!Mione!*~(*) has logged on.  
  
There was only one person on. It was Kate.  
  
(K) Kate (L)'s Curtis (K) hey Mione!  
  
(*)~*!Mione!*~(*) hey! What's up?  
  
(K) Kate (L)'s Curtis (K) Nothing much you?  
  
(*)~*!Mione!*~(*) Nothing much, I'm so mad at this guy though.  
  
(K) Kate (L)'s Curtis (K) Why?  
  
(*)~*!Mione!*~(*) Cause he is such a cold hearted bastard  
  
(K) Kate (L)'s Curtis (K) Why?  
  
(*)~*!Mione!*~(*) Cause He acts like he wants to be my friend when were alone and when there are other people around he is such an ass hole! You wouldn't believe it!  
  
(K) Kate (L)'s Curtis (K) Isn't that kind of like that guy that lives a couple houses away from you? What's his name.?  
  
(*)~*!Mione!*~(*) Oh yeah! Um, it's something like Peter or Patrick Cokrin or Corkrin.  
  
(K) Kate (L)'s Curtis (K) Pat Corkrin! He likes you, you know!  
  
(*)~*!Mione!*~(*) How do you know?  
  
(K) Kate (L)'s Curtis (K) Curtis told me, he is like his 5th cousin or something.  
  
(*)~*!Mione!*~(*) Oh.that's great!  
  
(K) Kate (L)'s Curtis (K) Yeah, I pity him.  
  
(*)~*!Mione!*~(*) Me to. How come you're not with him? I mean Curtis and them.  
  
(K) Kate (L)'s Curtis (K) Curtis had to go some were with his mom and the guys went to the mall but I didn't want to go. I wanted to see if you were on so I could tell you some thing that I didn't tell you yet.  
  
(*)~*!Mione!*~(*) What?  
  
(K) Kate (L)'s Curtis (K) Ok, I'm not supposed to tell you but I will.  
  
(*)~*!Mione!*~(*) What is it?  
  
(K) Kate (L)'s Curtis (K) Steven likes you!  
  
(*)~*!Mione!*~(*) What?  
  
(K) Kate (L)'s Curtis (K) Steven likes you!  
  
(*)~*!Mione!*~(*) How?  
  
(K) Kate (L)'s Curtis (K) I don't know ask him!  
  
(*)~*!Mione!*~(*) No! Oh my god! When did this happen?  
  
(K) Kate (L)'s Curtis (K) Last month!  
  
(*)~*!Mione!*~(*) And you didn't tell me?  
  
(K) Kate (L)'s Curtis (K) Sorry He was really secretive about it, he didn't even want to tell us!  
  
Oh ok well I g2g buh bye talk to you later loves you like a sis! (*)~*!Mione!*~(*) has logged off.(K) Kate (L)'s Curtis (K) has logged off.  
  
Hermione turned her laptop off and put her pajama's on and got in bed she read a book she had brought from home. It was called Sunwing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After supper the next day Hermione returned to the prefect common room with Padma, Justin and unfortunately Draco. They said the password, went in and sat down on their separate couches by the fire.  
  
"I am so full," said Hermione.  
  
"Me too," said Padma.  
  
"Why don't we get to work on the trip?" asked Justin.  
  
"Ok," the other three agreed. They got out quills, parchment and inkwells.  
  
"Hermione, you and Draco get started on groups then places and me and Padma will pack bags with the stuff Dumbledore sent yesterday then make lists of things they have to do in each place and what they need to buy/ how much money they need," said Justin.  
  
"Do I have to work with Draco?" complained Hermione.  
  
"Yes you do, now get going!" said Padma. "I wouldn't want to work without the love of my life, would I?"  
  
"Oh, shut up!" said Draco.  
  
"Make me!" said Padma.  
  
"I can see where this is going," said Hermione.  
  
"Where is it going, if you know so much?" asked Draco.  
  
"You are going to try and hex her to next week and back but I'll end up hexing you to next year and leaving you there first." Said Hermione.  
  
"Right," said Draco. "Anyway."  
  
"Yeah, ok, Come on Draco."  
  
"Hold it! You called me Draco!"  
  
"Yes I did, If we have to live with each other for another nine months we might as well try to not hex each other to hell and back cause you are calling me Granger or Mud-Blood!"  
  
"Ok you have a point there, but why don't you like your last name?"  
  
"Cause I just don't, your name fits you mine is weird, I mean Malfoy probably means something like, Pompous, conceited bastard and Granger means something like know it all, top grades ugly misses." She said. "Get what I mean?"  
  
"Not really, the only thing I get is that you said you were ugly, you're not."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Really," he smiled at her.  
  
"Oh that's definitely a first!"  
  
"What is?" asked Padma.  
  
"Draco, here, has just told me I am not ugly and smiled at me!"  
  
Padma shook her head, "I'm going to cry!"  
  
"Why?" asked Justin who had just come back in hearing range of the conversation with the stuff to pack the bags.  
  
"Because I'm so happy!"  
  
"OK," said Justin, "We only have a month to do this so we better get to it."  
  
"OK," said Hermione. She and Draco sat down at a table a couple of chairs away from Padma and Justin. They unscrewed their ink bottles and thought of how to make groups in a fair way.  
  
"I know, we could take four bags, one for each house, put the names of all the 6th years in each one and pick them out by fours," said Hermione.  
  
"Ok, I'll do Slytherin and Hufflepuff, you do Gryffindor and Ravenclaw," said Draco. They wrote the names put them in piles (they didn't have any bags) and started to pick out names:  
  
"Potter, Parkinson, Chang, Boot."  
  
"Weasley.G, Goyle, Turpin, Brocklehurst."  
  
"Weasley.R, Bulstrode, Abbott, Perks."  
  
"Brown, Crabe, Moon, Bones." "Granger, Malfoy, Patil, Finch-Fletchey." And so on and so on. There were about 2 more groups and then they got started on places.  
  
"OK, we so have to go to Russia and Egypt!" said Hermione.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Because I want to see the Sphinx and pyramids! And I want to go to the place were t.A.T.u were born!"  
  
"Tatu?"  
  
"No! t.A.T.u! They are a russian couple! They're singers! Did I mention they were Girls?" said Hermione.  
  
"Um, ok," said Draco. "Places."  
  
"We will go to Moscow/Russia, where the sphinx is in Egypt, St.John's/Newfoundland, New York city/New York, Orlando/Florida, Paris/France, Sydney/Australia, St.Pierre-Miquelon/France and Toronto/Ontario!"  
  
"Ok," said Draco. "That's done, now what do we do?"  
  
"We give Justin and Padma the list of groups so they can count."  
  
"How many groups are there?" asked Padma.  
  
"Seven, what else can we do?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Shit! I'm going to bed it's ten thirty!" said Draco.  
  
"Yeah come on, we have Potions first thing tomorrow!" said Justin looking at his watch.  
  
"Uggg! We have Transfiguration first Justin." said Padma.  
  
"Great, we get like no sleep then we get the privilege of McGonnagal Screaming at people!" said Justin.  
  
"We have Potions!" said Draco.  
  
"Might I add, Professor Snape," said Hermione.  
  
"No, you might not," said Draco. Justin and Padma Kissed goodnight and went up their separate staircases. Hermione went up in to her room and put her pajamas on. She sat at her desk, turned on her computer and got on MSN.  
  
(*)~*!Mione!*~(*) has just logged on. There was only one person on this time, Curtis.  
  
(*)~*!Mione!*~(*) Hey Curtis! Sup?  
  
~Curtis (L)'s Kate~ n2m!  
  
(*)~*!Mione!*~(*) I miss u and the others some lot!!!  
  
~Curtis (L)'s Kate~ We miss you to! Guess wat!  
  
(*)~*!Mione!*~(*) Wat?  
  
~Curtis (L)'s Kate~ Will you go out wit Stephen?  
  
(*)~*!Mione!*~(*) Wat?  
  
~Curtis (L)'s Kate~ Will you?  
  
(*)~*!Mione!*~(*) Umm. . . OK! Did he ask?  
  
~Curtis (L)'s Kate~ Yup! He's right here wit me! He just got on my dads mini comp thingy!  
  
Life's not a garden, so stop being a hoe! Has just signed in. (A/N: I'm going to call him.LNAGSSBAH!) LNAGSSBAH has been added to the conversation. They talked for awhile, Stephen told her it was only a joke and then Hermione got off. She climbed in bed and looked at her clock. She read 11:30 just before she fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Hermione got up, took a shower and went down to breakfast with Padma, Draco and Justin were already gone. They walked into the Great Hall, walked up to the Prefect Table and sat down. They ate and Hermione and Draco headed to potions but parted at the head of their tables. Hermione went with Ron and Harry. They walked into the Potions classroom and sat down Harry and Ron in front of Hermione. Five minutes later Professor Snape burst in and he looked ugly and in need of taking points from Gryffindor as usual.  
  
"I'm going to put you in partners of the opposite house, you will be making the polyjuice potion." He spat. Hermione, Harry and Ron smiled. "What're you three grinning about?"  
  
"Oh nothing professor!" said Hermione. They were now in their 6th year and had successfully made the Polyjuice Potion in 2nd year.  
  
"The groups are Granger, Malfoy.Potter, Zambini.Weasley, Parkinson.Weasley, Goyle.Brown, Crabbe." and so on. "Get to it!"  
  
"Uggg!" said Hermione picking up her stuff and making her way to Draco's desk. "This sucks!" she sat down next to him. "As long as you don't mess it up we won't get detention! Got it!"  
  
"Me, like I would mess it up, do you know who you are talking to?" he replied.  
  
"I know perfectly well who I am talking to, Malfoy! I'm just not in the mood for detention!"  
  
"You just don't want to break your perfect record do you?"  
  
"I do not have a perfect record! If I remember correctly I got detention with you, Harry and Ron in 1st year!"  
  
"Holy crap, Granger, you are not telling me you're going to bring something that happened, what, five years ago into this."  
  
"Why not, I'm doing something I did, what, four years ago again."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"None of your bizness!" she said taking out some lacewing flies. "Now get some fluxweed and knotgrass."  
  
"How do you know we need this stuff?"  
  
"2nd year Moaning Myrtle's bathroom!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nevermind just do it!" He got out the ingredients and started to cut them up like Hermione told him to. She told him to put the fluxweed in after she put the leeches in but he put the knotgrass in instead. BANG! "Malfoy!"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! What is the meaning of this?" asked Prof. Snape.  
  
"I told you to put in the fluxweed not the knotgrass!" screamed Hermione.  
  
"Mrs. Granger, perhaps you can explain this mess?" asked Prof. Snape.  
  
"Yes Professor. I told Malfoy to put the fluxweed in after I put the leeches in like you are supposed to and I guess he put the knotgrass in instead." (A/N: I'm not sure how much you are supposed to put in and what order so work with me people!)  
  
"Ah! I however can not blame it all on Mr. Malfoy, so you both have detention this weekend! It is also a Hogsmeade weekend, you are not permitted to go."  
  
"But Professor!" said Hermione.  
  
"No buts!" Spat Snape. "Clean up your mess and leave!"  
  
Hermione sighed. "This is all your fault Malfoy!"  
  
"Whatever Mudblood!"  
  
"Oh shut up!" They cleaned up their mess and by the time they were done the lesson was over anyway. Hermione went over to where Ron and Harry were waiting for her outside the door and they headed to Transfiguration, they had it with the Ravenclaws.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Thanx to some reviewers!  
  
DazzilinAngel555: Thanx I will keep going! Don't worry!  
  
DRGirl159: Thanx!  
  
Elorapid: Thanx for the advice!  
  
Tortuga23: I changed Draco a bit! Hermione has a spell on her stuff to make it work! 


	6. ch6

Sorry I didn't put any Disclaimers in, I forgot. Stupid me!Anyway.  
  
Crazy-Sexy-Cool-Gurl  
  
~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters! Only the plot!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ch.6-Transfiguration and a discovery!  
  
It went quite well with the exception of Seamus blowing up the rat he was supposed to turn into a cat (They were doing a review of what they'd learned so far) and Neville Turning his rat into a slightly bigger cat then he was supposed to. If you could call a Jaguar slightly bigger than a cat, that is. The last thing they had to do was turn an owl into a book then the lesson was over.  
  
"Ms. Granger! Could I have a word please?" asked Professor McGonnagal asked.  
  
"Of course Professor." Hermione put the last of her books in her backpack and walked up to the transfiguration teacher's desk. The last of the students left and Prof. McGonnagal went and sat down in her desk.  
  
"I would like to know if it would be much trouble if you could tutor one of the Slytherins of your year."  
  
"Professor, I would but none of the Slytherins would want me to tutor them, first of all I'm a Gryffindor and second of all I'm a muggle-born," she said. "I would only I don't think it would be such a good idea."  
  
"Ah, I have already talked to the student in which I would like you to tutor, he didn't much like the idea either but in the end he agreed," she said. There was a knock on the door. "Come in Mr. Malfoy!"  
  
"Malfoy!" said Hermione.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy here is having a little trouble in some of his classes." Said McGonnagal. "I would greatly appreciate if you could tutor him for awhile."  
  
"I guess I could I mean if he really wants to," said Hermione.  
  
"Thank you very much Mrs. Granger, off you go now lunch awaits you!"  
  
Hermione and Draco went to lunch and sat down with Padma and Justin. Justin and Draco talked about Quidditch while Hermione and Padma were talking about Hermione tutoring Draco. "Oh my, it's gonna be hard to make him concentrate on what I'm saying if a teacher can't get him to concentrate on what they're saying. They finished lunch and Justin and Padma Told the 6th years to come to the great hall at 7:30 sharp that night. They left the great hall, Justin and Padma went to Divination and Hermione and Draco went back to the common room (they had an hour off till their next class). Neither Hermione nor Draco did Divination. Hermione had walked out on Prof. Trelawney in 3rd year and Draco just didn't bother. Hermione went up to her room and took off her robes, almost, she left the blouse, tie, skirt and socks on she changed her shoes though. The school shoes had always made her feet sore, even when high heels didn't. She put on a pair of black, high heel sandal-like shoes, took her laptop and went down to the common room. Draco was sitting on his couch, bent over the table in front of him struggling with some assignment they had gotten on Monday, it was now Friday, it was due. "What'cha working on?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh, just some question sheet thingy on some plants, for Herbology," he said.  
  
"Need any help? Your face looks kinda screwed up with frustration."  
  
"Sure, it's on the Aloe plant, and I have no clue about any of it and it's not in our book."  
  
"Ok, I know a lot about plants, then again maybe you should ask Neville for help, he knows a lot more on plants then a lot of students in this school."  
  
"No, I'd rather not, where do they grow?"  
  
"Tropical like places, they need a lot of heat and shade."  
  
"OK that answers 1 and 2.What are they good for?"  
  
"They're good for curing sun burns."  
  
"Ok.What do they look like?"  
  
"They're green fern-like plants."  
  
"OK, thanks!" said Draco starting to pick his stuff up. "We have Herbology together now don't we?"  
  
"Yup, you want to walk with me?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Sure," Draco put his stuff in his backpack and he and Hermione went to their separate rooms. Draco to check his hair Hermione to get her backpack and robe part of her school uniform. Hermione came back down and Draco was waiting for her by the portrait hole. She smiled and they headed to Herbology together. On their way out the front doors, they met Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hey Harry! Ron!" said Hermione.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" called Harry as he and Ron made their way over to Hermione and Draco.  
  
"What's he doing with you?" asked Ron.  
  
"We've decided it's about time we acted civil to each other since we have to live together for the rest of the year." Said Hermione.  
  
"Oh," said Ron, he obviously wasn't happy about it but he wasn't about to start bickering with Hermione when they only had two minutes to get to the 2nd greenhouse. They walked silently to the green house let Draco go in 1st so no Slytherins would torment him about arriving with Gryffindors. Hermione, Harry and Ron entered a minute later and took their usual seats by Dean and Seamus. They had double Herbology so when the lesson was over they went straight to dinner. Hermione walked up to the prefect table with Draco and Padma, Justin was already there. They ate and Hermione went down to the Gryffindor table to get Harry, Ron and Ginny so they could go for a walk, since Hermione had not had time to hang around with them for awhile because of organizing the trip and things. They agreed on the walk so they headed outside (A/N: I'm not sure if classes end at dinner but I'm going to make them.) When they reached the lake Hermione started to feel a bit tired, she thought she would finish the walk and go to bed but it kept getting worse, she kept getting weaker and weaker. Then she just collapsed.  
  
"Oh my god! Hermione! Hermione!" screamed Ginny.  
  
"Hermione! Can you hear me?" asked Harry knelling down by the unconscious form of one of his best Friends. Ginny plopped down seconds later and burst out into tears. Ron stood there shocked that the person he secretly (or so he thought) loved with every piece of his heart just collapsed. Harry picked the unconscious form of Hermione up. And started to run with it toward the hospital wing. Ginny and Ron were right behind him, they opened every door they had to for Harry and they finally reached the hospital wing. Harry ran in and laid Hermione on a bed while Ginny called for Mme. Pomfrey. The short, plump woman came out of her office and when she saw Hermione on the bed unconscious she knew something was terribly wrong.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We were walking around the lake and she just collapsed." Said Ginny.  
  
"We're not sure what happened." Said Harry. Hermione moaned and Ginny ran over to her side like a bullet.  
  
"Are you OK? Hermione!" cried Ginny.  
  
"I'm tired and weak and I feel like crap!" she said between drawing breaths.  
  
"She is having trouble breathing." Said Mme Pomfrey. Pomfrey fixed Hermione so she could breath better and started to check for things that could have caused her collapsing. Food poisoning, asthma. anything. But she found something no wizard had gotten in over a century.She gasped.  
  
"What?" asked Ron.  
  
"She has. Leukemia!" said Pomfrey. "No witch or wizard has gotten this in over a century!"  
  
"My head hurts!" moaned Hermione. "What Happened?" she hadn't heard what Pomfrey had said.  
  
"We were walking around the lake and you just collapsed! Harry picked you up and ran as fast as he could here! You have Leukemia!" Said Ginny. Ron was frozen with shock and Harry was talking to Mme. Pomfrey about Hermione. Ginny sat on the edge of Hermione's bed and talked to her for awhile, then Pomfrey came over and made Hermione drink a sleeping potion. She would be let out tomorrow morning to go to classes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Dream sequence*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat up in the hospital bed, it hurt a lot. She looked to her side and noticed a sleeping figure in the chair beside her bed. It was Draco. He looked uncomfortable, his head was hanging over his shoulder and he was sitting sideways in the chair. She gently shook his other shoulder (the one without the head hanging over it) and whispered, "Draco! Draco, what are you doing here?" He opened his eyes slowly and sat up strait.  
  
"What?" He said stretching.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hermione, love! You're in the hospital with Leukemia! I had to come and see my girlfriend!" he said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*End Of Dream Sequence*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione shot up strait in her bed. 'What the bloody hell!' she thought. She looked beside her and saw a male's figure. 'Oh shit!'. 'Thank the lord!' it wasn't Draco it was Harry, though he was in the same position. Hermione shook his shoulder and said, "Harry! Harry, wake up!" He sat up stretching also and said, "HUH?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked. "It's 2 in the morning! Go back to the tower and get some sleep. We have double potions tomorrow with the Slytherins, you need to sleep! God knows none of us likes waking up in the morning to Snape and potions."  
  
"OK," Harry got up, gave Hermione a hug and left. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I need more reveiws! Please R&R! 


	7. ch7

Hello! Sorry if this chapter is short. I'm just writing this and then the chapter so I'm not sure how long it will be. I still need more reviews. Anywho. Here's the 7th chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch.7- Potions and Astronomy  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning with the sun shining on her face like nothing else. Hermione closed her eyes in surprise at how bright it was. She looked at her watch and jumped out of bed. Breakfast had already started. She put on her robes and took her backpack. She ran down the hallways and bumped into Ron, who was coming around the corner Hermione was running past. "Glad to see you're feeling better." He said.  
  
"Oh Ron, it's you." Hermione said picking up her bag. "Yeah I feel a lot better after that sleep even if I woke up in the middle of the night and saw Harry sleeping in a very uncomfortable position in the chair next to my bed. I made him go back to the common room though."  
  
"He went down to see you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, he didn't tell you?" asked Hermione as they made their way into the great hall.  
  
"Nope, I wonder why?" he replied. They sat down and started to eat. About five minutes later Harry walked in or rather slumped. "Tired, Harry?"  
  
"Very." He sat next to Hermione. "How come you are so tired?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I couldn't sleep much. I kept having this dream where you and me are walking around the lake holding hands. I dunno? And you collapse again and I bring you to the infirmary. And you don't wake up for like a week and then you die."  
  
"Oh, Harry!" Hermione said. "Do you really think I'm going to die?"  
  
"Hermione, there is no cure. No possible way to get rid of it or believe me, you wouldn't have Leukemia anymore." He said. Hermione hugged him.  
  
"Harry, I'm telling you right now, I'm not going to die. I won't."  
  
"Good." The bell rang (A/N: is there a bell?) indicating that breakfast was over and the Golden Trio walked out of the great hall towards the dungeons. They turned a corner and then entered the potions classroom. Hermione, Harry and Ron sat down at the table where Dean and Seamus were sitting at and took out their books. Draco and his 'friends' walked in and sat at the table where Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode were waiting for them. Draco sat as far away from Pansy as possible and Goyle sat as close to Millicent as possible since they were dating. Hermione opened her book and started to read something about the polyjuice potion. Two minutes later Snape was telling them to pair up again and continue to make the polyjuice potion.  
  
"You will have the same partners as last time, continue to make the polyjuice potion, you must come and get the powdered horn of a Bicorn and shredded skin of a Boomslang on my desk." Hermione smiled at Harry and Ron and made her way over to Draco.  
  
"So, promise not to mess up this time?" asked Hermione.  
  
"We already have Detention tonight why would I want another? And it's Friday!"  
  
"Yeah, what a waste of a Friday night." Hermione said sitting down next to Draco. "Get the knotgrass and Fluxweed."  
  
"Ok, What are you getting?" asked Draco getting the ingredients he was told to.  
  
"Lacewing flies, slugs, powdered horn of a Bicorn and Shredded skin of a Boomslang." She said pulling the Lacewing flies and slugs out of her bag. Hermione put the two jars on the table and walked up to Snape's Desk. She took two jars, one with the shredded skin of a Boomslang and one with a powdered horn of a Bicorn. She walked back over to Draco and laid the jars on the table. "I'm going to put the slugs in now. Then you put the FLUXWEED in OK?"  
  
"Yup, Got it." Said Draco.  
  
"OK, you can put it in now." Draco put the Fluxweed in and plugged his ears. Draco It's not going to blow up again you put in the right thing."  
  
"Ok," he took his fingers out of his ears, Hermione laughed. "What?"  
  
"You automatically thought it was gonna blow up." Said Hermione, "That's all for today it takes like a month for this potion to brew."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, what do we do when we're done?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Excuse me, Professor, but what are we supposed to do when we are done putting in the ingredients that we are supposed to?"  
  
"You have the Slugs and the Fluxweed in?" asked Prof. Snape.  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"Then you and you're partner may leave if you wish."  
  
"OK!" Hermione packed up her stuff. "You coming Draco?"  
  
"Oh, um OK." He put his book in his bag and got up. He and Hermione left. Ron glared.  
  
"Harry!" Harry was sitting behind him. "Did you see that?"  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"Hermione just left with Malfoy!"  
  
"So, they are partners and besides they do live together, Ron."  
  
"Right, nothing to worry about." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, when should we have those tutoring sessions?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I don't care really. I have no schedule." Said Draco.  
  
"OK, How about Thursday nights at 6:30?"  
  
"OK."  
  
"I wonder what we'll have to do for our detention?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I hope we don't have to polish trophies or anything."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Préfet uni," Hermione and Draco walked in. Hermione sat down on her couch, Draco on his. Hermione took her Astronomy book out of her bag (That was their next class) She opened it to the first of the five chapters dedicated to constellations.  
  
"What'cha reading" asked Draco.  
  
"The Astronomy book." She said. "Did you know that you were named after a constellation?" "No I didn't." he came over and sat next to her peering at the book.  
  
"See, Draco the Dragon."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose that means your name means something like, strong and Protective over thy eggs."  
  
"Thy eggs?"  
  
"The people who you care about."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah." Hermione looked at her watch. "We have 3 hours until astronomy cause it's at 7:30 and then we have detention."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"Yay?"  
  
"I was being sarcastic!"  
  
"I hope so! I mean I like Astronomy, it's my favorite subject but you know we have detention right after it so. Yeah."  
  
"I know."  
  
"OK, I'm tired!"  
  
"Why?" "Not sure." She didn't want to tell Draco that it was probably because of her Leukemia. She would tell him later.  
  
"Oh, ok." Hermione started to read her book again. She read about constellations and the names of stars and why they were named what they were. Draco read with her. Hermione thought of Draco as a sort of friend now, he accepted her help and laughed at her stupid jokes (ok not yet but it was getting there). When she was finished reading about the names of stars she read about the planets and how they rotate (it was half astronomy and half divination). Then she finished the whole book and let it drop shut. "Hey! I wasn't done!"  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"I've read the book like five times anyway."  
  
"I've read it about ten times."  
  
"That's predictable."  
  
"Hey!" she punched him playfully in the arm and checked her watch again. "Astronomy in ten minutes. I'm gonna fix my hair, OK?"  
  
"Yup." Hermione got up and went up to her room. She put her hair in a ponytail in the middle of the back of her head with two strands hanging down in the front. Then she took the claw (A/N: you all know what a claw is right?) of her bedside table and put it in. The remainder of her hair flopped out over the claw. She checked her watch again. Five minutes. She put some silver eye shadow and some black mascara on. She walked back down the stairs and picked her bag up off the floor by the couch. She put her Astronomy book back in her bag and threw Draco's bag at his stomach.  
  
"Coming?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." He got up and flipped his bag over his shoulder. Hermione and Draco walked out of the portrait whole and hurried to the astronomy tower. It was only then that Draco realized he had a lot of classes with the Gryffindors. "Do you realize most of our classes are together?"  
  
"Yeah I've noticed that for a while."  
  
"Oh." They walked up the long staircase and eventually got to flat ground. Most of the other students of the two houses were there. Hermione scanned the room but she couldn't find Harry or Ron. She saw Lavender and Parvarti in a corner talking about something or other, Dean and Seamus by a wall talking about something that Hermione couldn't hear but she couldn't find Harry or Ron.  
  
"Hey, Dean!" she called across the room. He looked up.  
  
"Hey, Hermione!"  
  
"You see Harry or Ron anywhere?"  
  
"Oh yeah! They're coming! I think!"  
  
"OK! Thanks!" Hermione turned around to see Ron and Harry reaching the top of the stair case panting. "There you are."  
  
"Yeah, *pant* here we *pant* are." Panted Harry.  
  
"Sit down. You guys are gonna get such a big stich one day you'll end up in the hospital wing."  
  
"I know." Said Ron.  
  
"Feeling OK Hermione?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'm fine Harry! Don't worry about it, I promised you I wasn't going to die and I won't." Draco and about ten other people looked at her like 'what the hell is she on about?' "Shit! Now look what you made me do Harry. No one else knows, and I don't want them to." She leaned down to harry and whispered, "Mme. Pomfrey said to live my life as normal as possible OK? So just forget about it."  
  
"OK." Said Harry.  
  
"What are you talking about Hermione?" asked Draco.  
  
"Nothing Draco. It's nothing OK."  
  
"Since when were you to on first name terms?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh, Ron! You are so annoying sometimes. You are way to overprotective. Give it a rest."  
  
"Hermione?" asked Ron.  
  
"Sorry, I just. I dunno, maybe it's a side affect of when a witch or wizard gets it." "OK." Hermione sat down next to Ron and Draco sat next to Hermione.  
  
"Oh, Draco! Aren't you going to sit with us?" Whinned Pansy from across the room. "Why would you sit with a Mudblood anyway?"  
  
"Shut up Pansy!" said Draco then he whispered to Hermione. "What did you mean when you said you weren't going to die?"  
  
"I'll tell you later." She whispered back.  
  
"OK." He said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ OK! So it was a bit longer than I expected, but oh well. I really need some more reveiws before I put up some more chapters. I'm not sure how many people read but only a small amount reviewed. So.Yeah! 


	8. ch8

Hey, the songs are in Italics!  
  
Ch.8-In the common room  
  
At 8:30 Hermione, Harry, Ron and Draco left the Astronomy tower. When they got to the entrance hall Harry and Ron hugged Hermione goodnight and Climbed up the stairs. Hermione and Draco turned a corner and walked down two or three hallways until they reached the painting of all the prefects in a meadow. "Préfet uni." Hermione said. They walked in and Hermione went up to her room, Draco to his. Hermione put on, once again, Harry's boxers and a Light pink tank top that declared her the "Saint Of Love". She took her boom box and CD's and went down to the common room. She took out her t.A.T.u CD and put it in the magically operated CD player.  
  
Not gonna get us They're not gonna get us Not gonna get us Not gonna get us  
  
Starting form here, let's make a promise You and me, let's just be honest We're gonna run, nothing can stop us Even the night that falls all around us  
  
"What's that?" Draco asked. He was wearing a pair of Slytherin boxers and a T-shirt with a happy face with fire for hair. Hermione paused the CD.  
  
"Oh, it's t.A.T.u the singers I told you about." She replied. "The song is called not gonna get us."  
  
"Cool, they're pretty good singers."  
  
"Yeah." She put it back on and sang along.  
  
Soon there will be laughter and voices Beyond the clouds, over the mountains We'll run away on roads that are empty Lights from the airfield shining upon you  
  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you They're not gonna get us, They're not gonna get us Nothing can stop this, not now I love you They're not gonna get us, They're not gonna get us They're not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us Not gonna get us  
  
We'll run away, keep everything simple Night will come down, our guardian angel We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us  
  
My love for you, always forever Just you and me, all else is nothing Not going back, not going back there They don't understand, they don't understand us  
  
Not gonna get us Not gonna get us Nothing can stop this, not now I love you They're not gonna get us, They're not gonna get us Nothing can stop this, not now I love you They're not gonna get us, They're not gonna get us They're not gonna get us  
  
The song ended and Hermione put on number 3. "This one is called Show me love."  
  
This was an accident Not the kind were sirens sound Never even noticed We're suddenly crumbling  
  
Tell me how you've never felt Dedicate or innocent Do you still have doubts that Us having faith makes any sense  
  
Tell me nothing ever counts Lashing out or breaking down Still somebody loses cause There's no way to turn around  
  
Starring at your photograph Everything now in the past Never felt so lonely I Wish that you could show me love  
  
Show me love, Show me love, Show me love, Show me love, Show me love 'Til you open the door  
  
Show me love, Show me love, Show me love, Show me love, Show me love 'Till I'm up off the floor  
  
Show me love, Show me love, Show me love, Show me love, Show me love 'Til it's in inside my pores  
  
Show me love, Show me love, Show me love, Show me love, Show me love 'Til I'm screaming for more  
  
Random acts of mindlessness Common place occurrences Chances and surprises Another state of consciousness  
  
Tell me nothing ever counts Lashing out or breaking down Still somebody loses cause There's no way to turn around  
  
Tell me how you've never felt Delicate or innocent Do you still have doubts that Us having faith makes any sense  
  
You play games, I play tricks Girls and Girls but you're the one Like a game of pick up sticks Played by fucking lunatics  
  
Show me love, Show me love, Show me love, Show me love, Show me love 'Til you open the door  
  
Show me love, Show me love, Show me love, Show me love, Show me love 'Till I'm up off the floor  
  
Show me love, Show me love, Show me love, Show me love, Show me love 'Til it's in inside my pores  
  
Show me love, Show me love, Show me love, Show me love, Show me love 'Til I'm screaming for more  
  
Show me love, show me love Give me all that I want  
  
Show me love, show me love Give me all that I want  
  
Show me love, show me love Give me all that I want  
  
Show me love, show me love 'Til I'm screaming for more  
  
Hermione paused the CD again and motioned Draco, who was still standing up, to sit down by her. He sat down and Hermione pulled her legs up on the couch.  
  
"So, are we official friends yet?" she asked.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Friends again."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Oh my god, how slow are you?"  
  
"Pretty slow."  
  
"Obviously! We were best friends when we were like 5 remember? That was what the bracelet thing was about."  
  
"Oh, right. I have memory problems."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You said it yourself!"  
  
"I know."  
  
Hermione leaned over To Draco and started to tickle him. He laughed and started to tickle her back. She was REALLY ticklish. She stopped tickling him and fell backwards, her head landing on the soft arm of the couch. Draco kneeled over her and tickled her more. Hermione laughed and tried to push Draco away so she could take a breath. She didn't know that she would ever have this much fun with her enemy but she was and she loved it. Her hand slipped off his shoulder and hit the CD player. The CD started to play again. This song was 30 minutes. The CD player was on pretty loud and Hermione didn't hear the knock on the door. Then Ron and Harry came in, she had told them the password but to knock first just in case a teacher happened to walk by or something. They stood there open mouthed while Draco continued to tickle Hermione, neither one of them noticing the two shocked boys standing in front of the portrait hole. "Hermione!" Ron shouted after a couple of minutes. They couldn't hear him over the music and Hermione's laughing though. Harry and Ron walked over to the couch and Harry turned off the music. Hermione still laughing looked over at them and said while panting. "Oh, Hi guys."  
  
"Hermione! What the bloody hell are you doing?" asked Ron.  
  
"Laughing while Draco tickles me. What does it look like?"  
  
"You laughing while he tickles you?" said Ron.  
  
"Ding! You are correct."  
  
"But why? Isn't he our enemy?" asked Harry.  
  
"Not mine. He's my friend." Hermione said Grinning foolishly. "He's not really that bad you know."  
  
"Sure." Said Ron.  
  
"Ron give it a rest. I'm what, 16? I can take care of myself."  
  
"I know, I just." he trailed off and Hermione knew exactly what he was thinking. She knew he had liked her for awhile but she didn't know why she was just like every other girl except she got strait A's and liked to read A LOT. That was the only thing different about her. She didn't even think she was pretty, with her magically strait, layered hair, her bellybutton ring, muggle clothes and make-up. There was no reason, in her opinion, to like her. I mean she was Happy with her life and everything, except the Viktor Krum thing. She had a wonderful family and great friends, muggle and magical. None of her friends at home knew she was a witch, they thought she went to some boarding school in Scotland somewhere. Though her best friend was a muggle she had really good friends there at Hogwarts. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ §orry, I had to leave you here but I was gonna put the detention in this chapter but it got to long so next chapter.(((((((((((( 


	9. authors note

~*Their Story*~  
  
Sorry I haven't written in soOoOoOo long. I'm half way through the 10th chapter of the fic but my account on fan fiction wouldn't let me update. My friend tried it and it worked. I don't know how she did it, but now it works and I'll post as much as I can. the reason this is coming out so late is that I am grounded. When I'm off grounding (whenever that'll be!) I'll post all the chapters I'm finished along with this note ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~*Lioness Rampant.a little messed up*~  
  
Sorry for not updating for a while I haven't had much time to write this story. I'm trying to finish Chapter 10 of my other fic 'Their Story'. I'm working on chapter 2 of this fic as much as possible. I'll get it out the second its done. 


	10. ch9

Ch.9-Detention.or not  
  
At 8:30 Hermione, Harry, Ron and Draco left the astronomy tower and walked down to the entrance hall. Harry and Ron hugged Hermione goodnight and started up the stairs. Hermione and Draco turned a corner walked down about two hallways and stopped at the portrait of all the prefects in a meadow. "Préfet uni." Hermione and Draco walked in and went up separate staircases to their rooms. Hermione changed into, once again Harry's Gryffindor boxers and a red tank top with a gold outline. She brushed her magically straitened, layered hair, grabbed her t.A.T.u CD and her boom box and went down stairs. Draco came down at exactly the same time. The gel was gone from his hair and he had Slytherin boxers and a silver T-shirt on. He sat down on his couch and watched Hermione put her CD in the CD player. "What CD is that?" he asked.  
  
"t.A.T.u, they're the Russian singers I was telling you about."  
  
"Oh, cool." The first song on the CD came on. "What CD?"  
  
"200 km/h in the wrong lane.this song is called Not gonna get us."  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
They're not gonna get us Not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
Starting from here let's make a promise You and me, let's just be honest We're gonna run, nothing can stop us Even the night that falls all around us  
  
Soon there will be laughter and voices Beyond the clouds, over the mountains We'll run away on roads that are empty Lights from the airfield shinning upon you  
  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you They're not gonna get us Not gonna get us Nothing can stop this, not now I love you They're not gonna get us Not gonna get us  
  
We'll run away, keep everything simple Night will come down, our guardian angel We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us  
  
My love for you, always forever Just you and me, all else is nothing Not going back, not going back there They don't understand, they don't understand us  
  
Not gonna get us Not gonna get us  
  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you They're not gonna get us Not gonna get us Nothing can stop this, not now I love you They're not gonna get us Not gonna get us  
  
The song ended and Hermione paused it. "My favorite one is number 7. Its called Malchik gay."  
  
"Cool, let's hear it."  
  
Hermione put on number 7 and sat back next to Draco.  
  
Handsome Tender Soft Why do you look right through me Thinking "No" I can't deny my feelings Growing strong I try to keep believing Dreaming on And every time I see you I crave more I wanna pull you closer Closer Closer Closer But you leave me feeling frozen  
  
Malchik gay Malchik gay I can be All you need Won't you please Stay with me Malchik gay Malchik gay Apologies, might-have-been's Malchik gay Malchik gay Can't erase what I feel Malchik gay Malchik gay  
  
Choking Back emotion I try to keep on hoping For a way A reason for us both to Come in Close I long for you to hold me  
  
like your boyfriend does And though my dream is Slowly fading I wanna be the object Object Object Object Of your passion but its hopeless  
  
Malchik gay Malchik gay I can be All you need Won't you please Stay with me Malchik gay Malchik gay Apologies, might-have-been's Malchik gay Malchik gay Can't erase what I feel Malchik gay Malchik gay  
  
"So, why do you like them anyway?"  
  
"They are cool. I love techno and they have a point to their music. It talks about how everyone just pushed them out when they found out they were lesbian and how they don't care what others think.it all just has a point."  
  
"Oh, cool."  
  
"Yeah, we have detention in an hour." Hermione said checking her watch.  
  
"Cool, well not cool but whatever."  
  
"You are so.OK, there's no word! Oh wait.Unique, special in A LOT of different ways."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hey what?" said Hermione.  
  
"Hey. This!" he said pushing her back on the couch lightly and tickling her. Hermione laughed her head off but it could hardly be heard over the music. Draco kept tickling her and tickling her till she could hardly breath. There was a knock on the portrait but they didn't hear it. From the outside of the door Harry and Ron could hear the music and when she didn't answer knew that she couldn't hear them.when she got listening to t.A.T.u. it would be pretty hard to make her stop. Harry and Ron walked in and saw Draco Malfoy(their worst enemy!) leaning over Hermione tickling her as she laughed and tried to push him away s to breathe. Ron walked over to the couch, they still didn't notice. So he turned off the music. Draco stopped tickling her and leaned back. Hermione still laughing said, "Hi guys."  
  
"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Hermione?" screamed Ron turning red.  
  
"I was laughing why?"  
  
"Because you're letting malferrot tickle you!"  
  
"And, you care because?"  
  
"He is our enemy!"  
  
"Ron calm down." Said Harry. Hermione sat up and moved closer to Draco. She put her hand on his knee. Shivers ran up (A/N: or is it down? Oh well) his spine. Her touch was so gentle. Ron, who was about five feet away leapt at Draco, fists first. Hermione moved over a little more and potioned herself on Draco's lap and before Ron noticed he slammed right into Hermione. He hit her both fists in the stomach. He stood up and looked at where he had just punched. He gasped at the unconscious for of Hermione in Draco's lap. "Oh my god, Harry do you think?" "I don't know. We better get her to the hospital wing." But when they looked back, nor Hermione, nor Draco were on the couch. Harry looked at the door and Saw Hermione's feet disappear through the portrait whole. Draco ran as fast as he could toward the hospital wing with her in his arms thinking. 'Why had she stood up for him? I probably won't ever find out.' He reached the hospital wing and stopped to open the door. He heard footsteps behind him. 'Potty and the Weasel'. He walked in to the long room, laid Hermione on the closest bed and called Mme. Pomfrey. The midi- witch came out and looked at him just as Harry and Ron came in.  
  
"Yes Mr.Malfoy?" she asked.  
  
"It's Hermione.Weasley tried to beat the shit out of me.she got in front of me and.he hit her.she got knocked out." Draco said in between huge breaths. Ron and Harry walked over to her bed. Ron kneeled down by her head.  
  
"I didn't mean it don't die on us." he said knowing that since she had leukemia there was a chance she could die.  
  
"What are you talking about Weasley?" Draco asked. Mme. Pomfrey looked at Ron and then Harry and then Draco.  
  
"I'm afraid that we'll have to wait for Mrs. Granger to wake, it's her decision to tell you or not." She said.  
  
"Potter, you might as well go notify Headmaster Dumbledore," said Mme. Pomfrey. "The password is Cotton Candy." Harry walked out of the room and hurried to Dumbledore's office. When he reached the huge statue of an eagle (A/N: it is an eagle right?) he said, "Cotton Candy." The huge eagle stated to turn and harry stepped on to the top step. He came to the door and knocked. "Come in!" came the old mans voice. Harry entered and stood in front of Dumbledore's desk. He still, in Harry's 6th year there, had that twinkle in his eyes. "Um, Headmaster. Mme. Pomfrey sent me to tell you that Hermione was knocked out." The twinkle suddenly vanished without a trace. Harry was surprised, he'd never seen Dumbledore this worried before except that time at the end fourth year. Dumbledore stood and beckoned Harry to follow him. He headed for the hospital wing. When they were inside the room, Dumbledore walked over to Hermione's bedside. He took her hand in his and said quietly. "Get better soon, my child."  
  
"Albus?" asked Pomfrey.  
  
"It is not the time Poppy." He said.  
  
"If you're sure."  
  
"Positive." The three boys looked at their Headmaster and nurse with puzzled expressions, the Headmaster looked at them and said "The time will come." And left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!END OF CHAPTER!!!!!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~ 


	11. ch10

This Chapter was originally called the actual detention, but I discovered it would make the chappy to long so.since most of it has to do with the hospital wing that's what I called it. it's a really long chapter so I might not update for awhile.KK ((((((((((( ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ch.10- Hospital wing  
  
Three days later, Hermione woke with a sudden start. She opened her eyes, it was dark, what time was it? Then she realized she was in the hospital wing. 'How long have I been here?' she thought. She looked over to her side and saw Ron asleep on the bed next to hers and Harry in the hair next to her bed. She looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was 1:30 in the morning. She looked at Ron again; he had started to snore. "Ug, shut up Ron." She had a big headache and felt very weak. She tried to sit up and screamed out in pain. This woke the sleeping boys.  
  
"Hermione, you're up!" Harry said groggily.  
  
"Yeah but I can't sit up." She whispered.  
  
"Are you OK?" asked Ron. "Oh, this is all my fault."  
  
"It is?" she asked confused. "What happened anyway?"  
  
"Malfoy was tickling you in your common room when we came in to tell you you had detention in 20minutes. When I saw you I got mad, tried to beat the shit out of Malfoy, but hit you because you got in front of him." Ron said looking down.  
  
"Oh, how long have I been in here?" she asked.  
  
"3 days." Said Harry.  
  
"3 days!" cried Hermione. "Oh my god! I missed that many classes? What if I fail, I didn't do any of the work! What did you do in those classes?" "Well, at lest we know it didn't do that much damage." Said Harry.  
  
"I'm serious Harry. What did you do in those classes?"  
  
"In transfiguration we turned tables into galleons, frogs into hairs and our partners into books." Said Harry.  
  
"In Astronomy we just studied the stars, how they move and learned more about constellations." Continued Ron.  
  
"Ok, I know all that."  
  
"In potions we continued the polyjuice potion." said Harry.  
  
" That's all really...in history of magic we studied middle age Vampire's." said Ron. "That's it really.we're not sure what they did in muggle studies."  
  
You can ask someone else.Now, go back to sleep Pomfrey told us to leave but we wouldn't go and she said that if we wake you we'll be skinned."  
  
"OK, I'm glad I actually woke up though.I had this horrible dream.well not exactly horrible just weird and unreal." she said closing her eyes. Soon she was fast asleep and the boys followed this time Harry was on the bed on the other side of hers though.  
  
*******************In prefect common room*******************  
  
'Why can't I sleep?' thought a tired Draco, lying on the Slytherin couch in the prefect common room. In the background a door opened and Draco's head snapped over to where the sound came from. A sleepy eyed Padma Patil trudged slowly down the stairs and ploped down on her couch. "What are you doing up?" asked Draco.  
  
"Can't sleep.you?" she asked as another door opened. Justin Finch-Fletchy emerged and sat on the same couch as Padma. Padma curled up in his arms and looked at Draco. 'Should I tell them I'm worried about Hermione?' he thought.  
  
"Can't sleep." He said. "What about you Justin?"  
  
"Can't sleep." He said. Padma sat up suddenly with a look of worry in her eyes. "What's wrong love?"  
  
"Hermione, I wonder how she's doing.If she's awake yet or not."  
  
"Why don't we sneak down to visit her?" asked Draco.  
  
"OK." The other two agreed. They all headed out the portrait hole and towards the hospital wing. When they reached the door to the long room, Padma opened it slowly and tiptoed in with the boys in tow. She saw Hermione lying in a bed with Ron and Harry in the beds on either side of her. Justin gently shook Harry's shoulder. Harry opened his eyes and saw Justin, Padma and Draco leaning over him.  
  
"What you doin' here?" he asked sitting up.  
  
"Came to see if Hermione was OK. She never really told us why she's been here so much lately. D'you know why?" asked Padma. "Yes, but I can't tell you. When she wakes again she'll tell you if she wants." Said Harry.  
  
"All right, she woke up already?" asked Padma. "When?"  
  
"Yeah. at 3 in the morning." Harry said lying back down and closing his eyes again.  
  
"Well I guess we'll leave then." said Draco walking quietly over to the door. Padma and Justin followed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Not to long later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione woke again and closed her eyes from the sudden light. She looked to the side sheltering her eyes from the windows and saw Harry sleeping in the bed next to hers.  
  
"Don't leave, Hermione. I love you." Came Ron's voice from the other side of her. She quickly looked over a saw that he was still asleep. 'Oh my.' Thought Hermione. 'Not sleep talking again!' she'd known for a long time that he liked her.but she didn't really like him back.  
  
"Mrs. Granger! You're up!" Mme Pomfrey came bustling around the quarter- closed curtain with a large bottle that read Medi-kemia. She poured some of the light blue liquid in the glass she'd brought. "Drink this! It'll help you're leukemia as much as we can." She said handing her the glass. "Take it every morning and every night."  
  
"OK, thank you Mme. Pomfrey." She said and then gulped the gross liquid down.  
  
"You may get dressed and go to breakfast now, Mrs. Granger." Mme. Pomfrey said walking around the curtain again. Hermione got up, dressed and headed to the great hall after telling Pomfrey she'd come back for the medicine later. Hermione walked down corridors and turned corners until she reached the Great Hall. The doors were closed, she was late. She opened one of the doors and slipped in. Every eye in the room was on her as she made her way to the prefect table. She took her seat in between Draco and Padma and filled her plate with Bacon, eggs and toast.  
  
"So, do you mind telling us why you were in the hospital wing so much in the last month?" asked Draco.  
  
Hermione decided to get it out so she took a drink of Pumpkin juice and a deep breath. "I have Leukemia." Draco gasped. Padma was speechless and Justin just sat there mouth open in the shock of a fifteen year old girl being the first witch or wizard to get Leukemia in over a century. "Mme. Pomfrey doesn't know much about it yet, or at least she hasn't mentioned it to me. I have to go back to the infirmary to get some medicine after lunch, I'll have to take every morning and night before bed."  
  
"Are you sure it's not bad?" asked Padma Looking more worried than Hermione had ever seen her before.  
  
"I'm not sure yet." Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry you guys. There's no cure. Harry's convinced I'm gonna die, which I probably will, but.oh god it can't get any worse."  
  
"Don't say that Hermione." Said Justin finally able to talk.  
  
"Mme. Pomfrey told me to live my life as full as possible. So can we just forget it?" she said. The three sat there with expressions of disbelief on their faces. "Please?"  
  
"Alright." Said Justin.  
  
"For you." Said Draco. Padma sighed and hugged her friend.  
  
"I just hope you can get rid of it." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"So." said Draco.  
  
"The school trip is in two weeks you know." Said Padma.  
  
"Sorry to get back on the subject but will you be able to go?" said Justin.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Said Hermione she smiled again and Harry who had been peering at her sighed dreamily. ' Love her smile' he thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Griffindor table*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry! Harry!" Ron was saying while waving a hand in front of his face. "Hello? Earth to Harry!"  
  
Ginny leaned in from across the table and punched him in the arm, Hard! "HARRY!" "Who? What?" he said snapping out of his trance.  
  
"You were in a trance starring at Hermione, Again!" said Ron.  
  
"Why don't you just tell her you like her?" asked Ginny, even though she had liked him ever since she had first laid eye's on him and still was madly in love with him. She had to respect that he didn't like her, he liked Hermione. Ginny was a little jealous of Hermione. Every one she liked, liked Hermione. Dean, Harry, even Colin Creevy liked her! She was friends with Colin though she had never had those kinds of feelings about him. Dean was cute, nice, funny. everything Ginny wanted but there was something missing. Harry was just perfect in every way. He was special. 


End file.
